User blog:Dragirl/Toothless's blog no. 9
Toothless's Blog: Hey peoples! my next blog, (My 10th blog) I am saving for May 9th because I want people to have time to vote for the next cool things on my blog! So I want to make this blog extra long to make up for some of the time in between my 9th and 10th blog. So afar, here are the votes: *Links to cool stuff: 2 *Dragon of the day: 2 *Weather forecast: 0 *Cool stuff you can do: 1 *The Daily dragon (Dragon news): 3 *Tips for your own blog: 0 *Cool part of the movie youtube link and info: 1 Looks like so far, Links to cool stuff, Dragon of the day and the Daily dragon (dragon news) are winning! Guess what!? You get a sneek-peek of one of the cool new things! It is........Drum roll please! "bu-da-bu-da-bu-da!" Dragon of the day!!! You will see it after our Dragonese lesson. Basic words Na-No Issa-It Ya-yes Splishy-Water Eati-Eat Pishyoo-Please Thankee-Thankyou Me-I or me or sometimes my. Pishyoo da me eati de prickle burger? That means can I please eat a deer? ha! Well..........Now for the sneeky-peeky! Dragon of the day Our dragon of the day is a dragon created by the user: Draginfli. It is so awesome! And the drawing is BEAUTIFUL! Great job, Draginfli! This is info about the Armadillo dragon from Draginfli's page. This is Dizzy, my Armadillo Dragon. They have white skin under their grey armor; it might be kind of hard to see the light shading I did in its skin, though. The wing armor segments separate, and the skin stretches to large wings that allow them to fly. The two right pictures of their wings show scale size when they have them resting, and when they have them outstretched for flying. The wings also make up most of the surface area when they roll into a ball. When curled into a ball, they are like rolling battering-rams, crushing victims under their weight when they roll over them, or bashing open stone walls and doors. The Armadillo Dragons are like the shotgun of dragons: they have a very powerful fire blast, but it's short-range. They like to fight up-close-and-personal, and virtually nothing can harm them, because of their thick armor. An Armadillo Dragon's head comes up to a Deadly Nadder's head. They have a poor sense of smell, but have excellent eyesight and hearing. They're known for being loyal and protective of their friends. In the wild, they live in packs and are left alone by smaller dragons, but larger ones that put up a fight, won't leave unharmed. They will also be territorial to other wild dragons. Armadillo Dragons can be stubborn sometimes, and won't move unless taunted with food. They will also be playful, and often goof-off when they're training. Awesome job Draginfli, we hope to see more of your awesome dragons! Well, I gotta go now, please read my next blog! Dragirl 21:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC)Toothless Category:Blog posts